


compilation of risingsonn drabbles

by MischaDanielWilliamson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Phone Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischaDanielWilliamson/pseuds/MischaDanielWilliamson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>note: this is unbeta'd so i apology about my awkward wording</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. risingsonn armpit kink

**Author's Note:**

> note: this is unbeta'd so i apology about my awkward wording

Jon and Lawrence love to explore each other’s kinks and preferences in bed. They don’t like to be stuck to only one thing, even if it’s enjoyable.

One time Lawrence was kissing Jon’s neck and collar bones, Jon moaning quietly. He’s roaming his hands over Jon’s chest, playing with his nipples.

And Lawrence always loves how Jon responds to his touches, he enjoys him being in this state of the complete dependence of Lawrence’s hands. And he knows he can play Jon however he wants like that.

Lawrence is stroking Jon’s sides gently and then grabs him roughly by the wrists and put them over Jon’s head. Jon doesn’t react much to the quick movements because he trusts Lawrence; the man knows what he’s doing.

Lawrence smiles at Jon, Jon mirroring his happy smile, and kisses him, with his hands still on Jon’s wrists. He lets go of them and starts caressing Jon’s right underarm, not hard enough to tickle Jon, but enough to send the sparkles down Jon’s spine.

After a few light slow strokes Lawrence presses mouth to a small patch of hair. Lawrence knows Jon likes to shave his body but he leaves his armpit hair and Lawrence finds it really fucking hot.

Jon’s gasping to the kisses and he can’t understand if it’s ticklish or not, but it feels so good.

“Lawrence, please,“ he whispers, and Lawrence starts blowing cool air on the wet area, which made Jon moan. “Touch me.“

Lawrence never makes Jon wait and he goes for his cock. Jon shivers at the touch and Lawrence continues on licking the sensitive area under Jon’s arm.

“How did you know it would feel so good?“ Jon asks, nibbling on his bottom lip.

“I didn’t expect it would feel good for you, to be quite honest,“ Lawrence chuckles. “I wanted to try for myself.“

“Why would you?“

“I just like the way your armpits… look,“ Lawrence explains, “It’s like one of the most masculine parts of your body and it’s so sexy,“ he puts his nose in there. “I know you won’t believe me but they also smell good, especially after you work out, and you don’t sweat much but the smell is so arousing like you put out pheromones when you sweat.” Lawrence knows Jon looks at him and he’s trying to hide because he feels like he’s said too much. “And I always wanna fuck you after we go to gym not only because of the adrenaline.“

“You’re weird,“ Jon smiles.

Lawrence goes back to stroking Jon’s cock slowly, same pace he’s licking his armpit and it’s causing Jon to tug on Lawrence’s hair with his free hand.

“Oh my _God_ ,“ Jon doesn’t believe he’d be able to come like this, but he does. Lawrence notices that Jon’s trying to push his hips back into Lawrence’s hand and he increases the speed and Jon moans loudly as he’s coming all over Lawrence’s hand.

“Shit Lawrence,“ Jon whispers, still not realizing how fast it happened.

“Did you like it?“ Lawrence crawls on top of Jon and hugging him, breathing in the smell of Jon’s sweat as he’s kissing his neck.

“Can I do this to yours?“

“No! I stink!” Lawrence exclaimed. “You have no idea how luck you are with your anosmia.“

Jon squints, a little annoyed.

“Oh yeah, fucking luckiest man on Earth!“

“It’s not how I meant it I’m sorry,“ Lawrence keeps on kissing Jon’s neck to release the little tension. “Okay, you can do it but next time.“

“Can I jerk you off as you lick my other armpit?“ Jon suggested.

“That’s the idea I like.“


	2. risingsonn phone sex

Jon is lying in his bed, getting ready to fall asleep when he hears his phone ring. He looks at the screen to check who it is.

Lawrence. Of course.

“Hello,“ Jon tries to sound as less sleepy as possible because he doesn’t want to make Lawrence feel bad for calling him at night.

“Erm. Hi, what are you doing?“ Lawrence’s voice is a little bit erratic. “I know it’s late I’m sorry if I woke you up.“

“Oh, I wasn’t sleeping. Just lying in my bed.“

“Okay. I just finished my work and I kind of miss you, so I decided to call you.“ Lawrence sounds more confident now and Jon’s relieved. It makes him smile when Lawrence says he misses him because Lawrence doesn’t really say it much. He usually likes to show it, which Jon appreciates as well.

“That’s very sweet. I miss you too.“

“Jon, this is awkward,“ Lawrence laughs.

“What is awkward?“ Jon can’t stop smiling now.

“I mean, I want to say what exactly I miss but I don’t know how.“ His voice stops being confident.

“Just tell me,“ Jon gets more curious as he knows where this conversation may be going.

“I miss seeing you beside me when I wake up. And I miss hugging you.“ Lawrence realizes he gets nervous because it’s turning into a rant so he slows down. “I miss the noises you make when I’m inside you.“

“Lawrence, please,“ Jon breathes out.

“I miss touching you. I miss how your smooth skin feels under my fingers and how it fills with you with need that you won’t stop begging for me to keep going.“

Jon puts his free hand inside of the pants and starts rubbing his growing erection. 

“I miss kissing you. I miss the taste of your lips. I miss having your hands in my hair when kisses get intense.“ Lawrence takes a deep breath. “I want to kiss every mole on your skin. I want to lick all the depths and curves. I want to worship you, Jon, every inch of you.“

“Shit, Lawrence.“ Jon gasps, his voice shaky.

“Are you touching yourself right now?“

“I am.“

“Do you want me to continue?“

“Oh god, yes.“

“I want to leave marks on you so they’d remind you of me. I just want to trail my mouth all the ticklish parts of you because it’s where the most of your erogenous zones are.” Lawrence has his eyes shut to picture the map of Jon’s skin in his head. “And I love touching them. It makes you giggle at first but then you get very aroused within seconds.“

“You just know how to do it,“ Jon dares to interrupt. Lawrence lets him. “I didn’t know they were like hot spots of mine before I met you.”

“What are your favorite “hot spots”?“ Lawrence knows the answer for that but he’s never asked Jon about it directly.

“Oh, fuck. Maybe inner thighs and behind my knees,” Jon says and he remembers how good Lawrence’s mouth feels in those areas. “When you touch me there it’s like everything under my waist is just one big erogenous zone.“

“Even your dick?“ Lawrence grins.

“ _Especially_ my dick.“

“I’m so sorry it was supposed to be a hot conversation.“ Lawrence chuckles.

“Christ, Lawrence, it still is. I’m touching my dick right now.“ Jon is giggling, his dick is still hard.

Lawrence clears his throat.

“I want to nibble on your inner thighs and lick all around your dick. I want to kiss it and put in my mouth and just get it warm and wet. I want you to facefuck me. I want to get on my knees before you so it’d be more easy to fuck my face. I want you to get your dick down my throat as deep as possible. I want to you to fill m-“

Jon starts thrusting into his hand so hard that he forgets he has a phone in the other. He doesn’t know if Lawrence is saying anything because he just continues to work his hand on his dick before he comes. And as much he hates being loud when he masturbates he wants Lawrence to be able to hear all the sounds he is making.

He picks up the phone.

“Did you come?“ Lawrence asks quietly, kind of taken aback.

“Did you hear it?“

“I did. You made me miss you even more now, I hate you.“ Lawrence whines.

“That’s not what you usually say to your significant other after making them come.“ Jon just shakes his head. 

“Come to L.A. and I’ll tell you what they usually say,“ Lawrence promises. “I miss you so much, have a good night.”

“Good night,” Jon smiles as he hangs his phone up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. feedback would be nice!


	3. risingsonn kitchen sex

Lawrence usually doesn’t wake up in the middle of the night because he just gets too tired during the day, and nothing really can bother him so he sleeps like a log. But recently he’s had a bit of trouble falling asleep, especially when he doesn’t have Jon near him.

He’s used to having Jon in his arms and breathing in his smell, it’s soothing and calming. He likes kissing Jon in this position so he ends up dosing off with his mouth pressed to Jon’s neck.

One night when he doesn’t feel the warmness of his boyfriend he wakes up, realizing there is no sight of Jon. It’s still dark but there is a hint of dawn crawling up the sky as he looks in the window. 

He looks at the clock. It’s past 3am. Lawrence curses to himself as he heads to the kitchen and sees Jon with a glass of water half full looking in the window.

“I’m sorry I felt kind of dehydrated so I couldn’t fall asleep. I didn’t drink enough water yesterday,“ Jon explains when Lawrence gives him a questioning look.

“You know that I have sleeping problems without you.“

“You’re a big boy, you need to get used to sleep alone,“ Jon smiles. Lawrence shakes his head.

“Let’s go back to bed,“ Lawrence leans to Jon to hug him but Jon backs off.

“I’m still drinking, give me some time,” Jon sighs. “Jesus.“

“Alright, I’ll be waiting for you when you’re done,“ Lawrence says as he’s about to leave the kitchen but Jon stops him.

“You know I was thinking,“ Jon finishes what was left in the glass and puts it back in the dish drier. “We never test-drived our new counters.”

“What do you mean?“

Jon gets closer to Lawrence and kisses him. He cups his face to pull in for a deeper kiss but his tongue still is too lazy. He roams his hands down Lawrence’s spine and grabs his ass.

“Have you ever had sex in the kitchen, mister Sonntag?“ He grins at Lawrence.

“You make it sound so weird when you say it like that.“

“Does it make you less horny?“

“Nope.“

“Then fuck me on these counters,“ Jon’s so satisfied. He didn’t plan to have sex with Lawrence at 3 in the morning but they’re about to do it. 

Lawrence helps Jon to hop on the counter top. Lawrence tugs Jon’s pajama pants off and now Jon’s bare assed on the cold counter top but he doesn’t care.

Lawrence lowers down and wets his fingers. He puts the middle finger inside of Jon which causes him to gasp quietly. Lawrence slowly works finger in and out and Jon lets out a groan.

“Lawrence, please, you don’t need to prepare me for long I still want some time to sleep.“

Lawrence adds another finger and scissors inside Jon’s hole stretching it a little bit so Jon starts writhing. Lawrence gets worried that kitchen tools would fall on them but Jon doesn’t even seem to care. He’s just moaning “ _yes like that please Lawrence_ _more“._ And the noises he’s making are so addictive and Lawrence gets turned on by Jon being so eager and needy. 

He looks at Jon. His hair is still messy after bed. Dawn lights playing on his locks and his pale skin, making it look golden. Lawrence knows he can spend forever just looking at Jon and observing all the flaws and perfections.

Lawrence pulls out his fingers and replaces them with his cock. He can hear Jon breathing out “finally“ but he doesn’t pay attention to it. 

He grabs Jon by his legs roughly, Jon knows there are gonna be bruises left. It always happens when he’s hurrying Lawrence up during sex because Lawrence likes to tease Jon and he’s used to do everything slowly. So Lawrence gets clumsy when he’s told to do everything fast.

He can’t even catch a right pace after thrusting for a couple of times.

“Come on Lawrence, I believe in you,” Jon whispers in his ear. “You can do it. Make me come, love. You’re so good in making me come, Lawrence.“

Lawrence speeds up and the right pace is there. He’s wrapping Jon’s legs around himself and takes Jon by his sides to pull Jon onto his cock, Jon’s hair bouncing with every movement. Jon keeps breathing in Lawrence’s ear and then he suddenly widens his eyes.

“Fuck, oh fuck, _fuck_ ,“ Jon’s muttering as Lawrence is hitting that spot all over again. Lawrence wants to kiss Jon but he’s afraid it may slow them down so he keeps up the speed.

“Baby, I’m gonna come,“ Jon’s squirming in Lawrence’s arms. “Will you come with me?“

“Always,“ Lawrence barely manages to say something as Jon bites on his shoulder to muffle his screams. He’s falling apart as Lawrence comes deep inside of him. After a couple of rubs against Lawrence’s stomach Jon’s cock shoots right between them.

Lawrence’s chucking quietly and Jon notices it and looks at him weird. 

“I’m sorry it’s just, when you told me to fuck you it sounded like from that one porn I watched…“ Lawrence explains and his smile is gone.

“I know I watched that too,“ now Jon starts giggling. “I wanted to see what you like so I could become a fantasy man for you.“

“Oh my god, you’re such an ass, Jon.“ Lawrence just can’t believe it but he is smiling through the blush.

“Did you know that you can watch porn on your laptop safely without having VHS cassettes?“ Jon teases him.

“But they’re nostalgic I have them for so long,“ Lawrence protests.

“You’re impossible,“ Jon kisses him. “Let’s go to bed now. I think I’m tired.“

They didn’t even bother to get dressed when they get to bed. Lawrence puts his head on Jon’s chest as he’s cuddling up to him. He knows he can fall asleep peacefully to the beat of Jon’s heart even if it’s just for 4 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. feedback would be nice!


	4. risingsonn rimming

Jon knows he has to lead Lawrence through any sexual aspect of their life, but he’s used to it now and it’s like a game for him at this point.

It’s not that Lawrence isn’t confident but he’s still afraid to be open about something he may be into. He knows he can trust Jon without being judged. He isn’t scared of being rejected if Jon says that that’s something he doesn’t want to do.

He’s totally fine with everything he and Jon are having at the moment but he wants to bring something else, something fresh to mix it up a bit. He has to try, it’s still better than being in the dark.

Lawrence keeps thinking about it as he’s kissing Jon in their bed. Maybe Jon doesn’t notice it so he won’t have to bring it up but Jon can sense that he is out somewhere else and it starts bugging him.

“What’s wrong? Do you want something?“

“I want you to lie on your back,” Lawrence doesn’t even stutter as he says it. It’s a good sight. “Spread your legs.“

Jon smirks as he obeys. He loves when Lawrence’s voice is confident and firm. It turns him on so much.

Lawrence is kissing down Jon’s body slowly, making sure to pay special attention to every spot he’s touching. As Jon is melting under all the gentle touches, suddenly Lawrence places his hands under Jon’s thighs and pushes him up and out.

Jon already knows what’s gonna happen next but can’t help a tiny moan as he feels a wet tongue pressing between his cheeks. Lawrence is dragging the tip of his tongue around that little hole, teasing, not really pushing in. Then he’s kissing it with mouth open and his tongue stroking over the opening.

Jon doesn’t make any audible sound but he’s squirming, Lawrence keeping him in the place steadily. Lawrence holds on his thighs like for the dear life, digging his fingers into the soft skin as he keeps licking and brushing.

He starts pushing his tongue inside, wetting the walls he can reach and savoring the musky taste. Jon is writhing shamelessly around him, trying to ride Lawrence’s tongue, trying to get more of it. He’s tangling his finger into Lawrence’s hair. He’s groaning and wriggling with his legs up in the air.

Lawrence enjoys when he causes Jon to beg wordlessly, and he’s trying to give Jon everything because he is just too good. Jon is too good and he deserves so much more.

Lawrence’s delving into Jon’s ass, his jaw is numb and tongue is sore. Saliva is dripping down his chin everything is just a fucking wet mess, as he keeps pushing in and out.

“Lawrence, you’re so good at this, fuck,“ Jon gasps, managing to use the words. “I’m gonna come. I’m so close.“

Lawrence speeds up, thrusting his tongue as he doesn’t feel half of his face anymore. He places one hand on Jon’s cock to jerk it simultaneously with his tongue going in and out.

Jon wants to scream, he wants to tell Lawrence how good he feels right now but the words just don’t form on his tongue, it’s all moaning.

Jon’s coming all over Lawrence’s hand as his moan gets high-pitched and he’s still trying to ride Lawrence’s face in the end.

Jon hurries up to kiss Lawrence when he lets go of him, to search his own taste. Lawrence doesn’t kiss back not really sure if he’s surprised Jon would do that, or that he can’t actually feel his own mouth.

“It was mind blowing,“ Jon grins. “I’m so wet down there now.“

“Fuck, Jon,“ Lawrence gulps. “You’re not allowed to say things like that.“

“You made me so wet and nice, Lawrence,“ Jon breathes into his ear and reaches for Lawrence’s crotch to rub on it. “My hole is glistering just for you.“

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. feedback would be nice!


End file.
